Forlorn Ever After
by Sappho33
Summary: This is the story of Andromache after the fall of Troy as told from her POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Forlorn Ever After**

**Part I: Ghosts of My Past**

_Authors note: This is my first fan fiction; I have read a lot of inspiring works, so I decided it was only fair for me to giveback. This is the story of Andromache after the fall of Troy. I have done a lot of research on the legend so please enjoy and review and I will update as soon as I can._

**Chapter 1**

I know nothing of what the future will bring, yet am haunted by my past. I look in the mirror and no longer see the beautiful girl I used to be, the wife to the Crown Prince of Troy, and the mother of a child now dead; but I'm only a memory of the person whom I used to be. My girlhood was simple really; I was the youngest of seven brothers, Princess of Thebes.

I often wonder what my life would be like if Fate never intercepted. I was not allowed to be a child for long. I was watched over by my governess, Cleis; a very plain and simple girl who was seven years older than myself. She was given to me by my father on my seventh birthday. Cleis rarely spoke of her past, but it was obvious that she was of aristocratic background. She knew the rules of court and understood the woman's role in civil society. Cleis had it easier than most, even though she was a woman who was a victim to the pillage of war, mercy was on her side. She was the governess to the Princess of Thebes, and would one day become my one true friend, my only treasure left after the rape of war.

At the time, I remembered I hated my betrothed, my father, King Eetion and Troy's King Priam were boon companions sense their days of boyhood and military education. King Priam was ecstatic when he heard that my father had had a daughter. This meant that my father's Kingdom and Troy would be united threw my marriage to Prince Hector.

I grew up knowing I would marry Prince Hector, but it didn't really faze me until my seventeenth birthday. "Andi, your father told me to dress you in your prettiest silks, today you will meet your betrothed." "Cleis, what if he is ugly and old and a war monger, could you imagine spending an eternity with such a brut." "Honestly Andromache, you're father loves you to much to do that to you." "I know but it pains me more than you can imagine to leave my beloved Thebes for a man Cleis." "Oh Andi, there is not one girl who would not love to be you, you will one day be Queen of Troy and wife to a man who they say is like a god." "They aren't having this marriage forced upon them I sarcastically replyed."

How was I to know that our love would become one of the most legendary loves of all time? I remember when I first say him, he was tall, dark, and had the most passionate brown eyes I had ever seen. Legend called him "The Tamer of Horses" but he truly was the tamer of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forlorn Ever After**

**Chapter 2: The Arbor of My Childhood**

**A/N I updated, I have realy appreciated the reviews and I'm trying to really do justice to the myth. Enjoy**

I was terrified to leave my home and give up my freedom and become the property to the future King of Troy. I never dreamed of a "forced" marriage, but of consuming love; but royalty had the curse of kingdoms united and arranged marriages. I said nothing to him the whole night, after all what do you say to the lord who has just stolen your freedom. "Father I wish to retire early tonight", I was trying my hardest to hold back my tears. Then Hector looked at me, his intense russet eyes curious with concern for me, looked towards my father and asked if he could walk me back to my chambers. "Sir, I said to him, you have the nerve to ask my own father if you can walk me to my bedroom, for your information, my lord, I know where my own room is, I have lived here for seventeen wonderful years, you think you can come with bridal gifs untold and buy me." At that I ran off and could no longer hold in my tears and fears.

The next morning my father had apologized for my behavior and said that he and my mother would be bringing me and a couple of weeks. After Lord Hector left my father spoke no words to me, I knew he was livid. Latter that evening, Cleis came into my room to help me pack. "Andromache, your father wishes a word with you, she said."

"Andromache, your behavior was atrocious, you are no longer a child and Hector is a good man." It is time for your union of marriage and it is a sense of security for your future." I had tears in my eyes and could not understand how my father could give me up. "Father, I'm not just another treaty," I said in a small voice. "Oh my dear, I have great expectations for you." You are a strong and wise person, one day you will make a great queen." I was terribly hurt that I had angered my father. My brothers were my father's legacy but I was truly his joy and the apple of his eye." "Troy's not ready for a queen like me, I'm terrified." "My dear, fortunately Prince Hector is a very rational and understanding man and agreed it best that your mother and I bring you to Troy." "He said that?" I was shocked, I had wanted to hate Prince Hector, and I was confused by his understanding and compassion for me.

One week latter, I watched the arbor of my childhood fade way forever. Secretly I somehow knew that war and destruction would claim Thebes, political tensions had already been building with Greece; but I chose to remember it as the sacred haven it had been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Legends of Troy**

I had only heard the rumors about Troy, Phrygia's pride. Seeing the city for the first time took my breath away. It was as if it was modeled after the Heavens. And thus, the dark eyed girl from Holy Thebes was no longer in the sanctuary of her childhood but a new beginning. Though I did not want to be married, I was in awe with the city and state of Troy.

King Priam greeted my father with open arms, and then looked at me with the unconditional eyes of a father. "My Dear, the last time I saw you, you were six years old and already trying to rid the world of civil injustice. You must be tired My Child, I will have one of the servant girls show you to your room. Cleis and I found ourselves in an elaborate, elegantly huge room and Cleis began to unpack some of my belongings. I felt alone, I was scared; I did not want my parents to leave after the wedding. I wondered what my life would be like with Lord Hector and I wondered if I would be truly accepted by him.

Tomorrow I was to be married to a beautiful stranger, our wedding was to be a huge civil event every Trojan citizen, yet I felt like I was marring a legend rather than a man. Sadly I picked up a favorite childhood toy and fondly remembered the days of my carefree youth, before I was a political icon, when I was allowed to just be a girl. As tradition stated, I sacrificed the doll that was a representation of the girl I had been and prayed to Aphrodite to consummate a blessing for my marriage. I prayed for love and respect. I prayed for the man rather than the ledged that was called Hector; and I prayed for my prayers to be answered. Aphrodite was dressed as a bride herself. I had the strangest subconscious feeling overtake my soul. "Don't worry My Child, you will be lucky enough to find genuine romance. You are lost and frightened but Fate has spoken, just let him love you." I awoke to the sound of Cleis calling my name. At times Cleis still acted more like a tutor than a handmaiden, but she truly new me better then anyone else.

It was early eve and I had dismissed Cleis to her chambers, I had remembered how much this marriage had meant to my father so I decided to go and apologize to my lord to be. His quarters were very elegant; I had never seen so much marble and hard wood. I ran into one of the servant girls. "Might Lord Hector be available?" "Yes my Lady." "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you." "My Dear, it doesn't really matter, tomorrow I will claim you and you will be my obedient little wife and your only purpose will be to bear Troy's heirs; and if you are unable to fulfill your civil duty, I shall have to send you back to your father and chose a new wife." "You are nothing but a bad tempered, egotistical tyrant with an iron septer over your country." At that I ran out in tears, did I secretly want him to love me? I admit I deserved every word he said. I had been horrible to him and I knew it. That night I cried myself to sleep.

"Why so nervous Brother," Hector looked over at Helenus; "She thinks I am a monster." "Did Andromache actually say that?" "No, I believe she told me she was not mine to be bought. Helenus, she acts like she is about to be sacrificed rather than married. I'm not fond of the idea either but I'm doing it for my country. Father has been after me to settle down for a couple of years, sense it is a time of peace, he thinks there is no better time."

"Hector, have you seen yourself? You act like you are marring city and state rather than her. Give her time, she will come around. This is the first time she has probably been away from her home and she has had to meet and impress a whole nation, not to mention, the royal family of Troy. Besides Brother, Father is not the only one who is happy to see you getting married, but all of Troy as well. I don't know, I spoke to her yesterday and she seemed really nice. Cassandra and I showed her some of the gardens yesterday and she was quite interested in them. Could you love her, Hector?"

"She is a passionate woman, I really don't know her, but she seems like she is not afraid to be strong, and I love that. Helenus, I said something thoughtless. I told her that her only purpose was to bow to my ego. I was just so hurt by her, the first time I saw her I loved her. She is not like other girls who have tried to win my hart. She has a personality and a will. I once had a mare like her whom I had to break in but once I did, she was one of the finest horses I ever owned. Is it that she can't be broken? Every time we meet I find myself falling in love with her under Cypress's spell. What is this madness?"

"Brother, why don't you come out to the tavern with Deiphobus and I. If anything, the honey sweet wine and tonic would relax you and we will engage in a cohort of brotherhood."

Morning's simplicity smiled on the union of two nations. I awoke to the first early streams of sunlight and walked out onto the balcony. Looking at the hugeness of the endless sea and sky, it was hard to tell where the heavens ended and Troy began. "Andromache, I must get you ready." My mother came in with the most beautiful pale blue dress and silk robe I had ever seen. "It was mine when I was married to your father." "Mother why is this right of passage into womanhood? I had so much greater expectations for myself than to be, oh let me find the words he said, "A little obedient wife." If I had been borne a boy, I feel like I could have done something with my life. Mother why do you think Pallas never allowed the seed of a man into her fruit; because once women do they are at the mercy of a man and become week and silly. If I had been born a peasant and not an icon, I would have sacrificed my left breast under the pale light of the moon and become a daughter of Artemist, an Amazon."

"Hush little apple of my eye, If you were married in old Argos, the groom would come like Ares and throw you over his shoulder and force his way on you. Modern Troy is much more civilized. We are doing this for your own good, I could not bear see my only daughter as a slave. Hector of Troy will swear his alliance on you to Thebes. And you not understand now, but one day when you become a mother; you will truly realize that nothing, not even your country matters more to you than your children." And at that she kissed me on the cheek and gave me her blessing. I was transfixed with my reflection. I almost did not recognize the beauty I was staring at. My hair was perfectly pined up under a lace cap, pearl diadem and delicate veil. I wore a necklace of sapphire beads and my mother's dress was beautiful. Marriage in itself is a death and rebirth; I was no longer Andromache of Thebes but Andromache of Troy. Helenus knocked on my door and summoned me to my betrothed. Hector the great took my left hand and gently kissed it and pronounced me as his wife to his country. Then at the Temple of Phoebus, the priest put an apple in my hand, which like Persephone before me I at the fruit which symbolized that my husband would now provide for my needs and it was also an omen of fertility. After the sacrifice had been made and rituals preformed, Hector and I were led to the Court of Priam for the great symposium. After the reception, my father lit the torch and the maidens sang the wedding hymns and I was lead to Hector's quarters on a black stallion with Hector holding my waste. For the first time, I felt accepted by him in the sanctuary of his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Lost Boy**

**A/N, I don't want to spend to much time on sap, but I figured I'd have to put a little in, so this is it, also a lot happens in this chapter , if you are unclear on anything, write me and I would love to talk about it. There are so many stories on the love of H and A, but few on the loss, so I really want this to move so I can write what hasn't already been said. I'm a fan of originality. I hope you enjoy and I want to personally thank everyone who has reviewed. You are my audience. LOL-Bec**

Slowly and even stranger still, I found myself falling in love with Lord Hector. The scariest thing about being a new wife is not the trading your quaintness for the solitude and celebration of love, but winning over the heart of your country and being accepted by a new family. Fortunately, Hector's family was very accepting. Lord Hector was gone a lot and I often found myself alone. He was master and commander to one of the finest armies in the known world and a very busy man.

Cleis and I had been out for the day and it was early evening when I returned home. "My Dear, where have you been?" Before I had time to answer him, he kissed me so sweetly, it took my breath away. "I didn't expect you back until latter my Lord, I would have had Cleis draw a bath if I knew you would be back." "I specifically let Helenus stand in for counsel for me so I could be with you. Andromache, I want to show you something." "It is getting late." At that he hushed me by kissing me again and told me to put on a cloak and to stop worrying so much. My whole time in Troy, I had never been outside of the city proper. We rode on the back of the stallion, Majestic for what must have been an hour. Then under July's waning moon he showed me the lower slopes of Mt. Ida where the Scamander cascaded from the Heavens. "When I was a child I used to fear the dark. The dark represented my mind's unknown and loneliness and it terrified me." " Andromache, have you seen the silver crescent of Artemist at midnight? I have loved the stars to much to ever fear the night." "What do you ask of me My Lord?" "First of all, just Hector would be fine. You are not my servant but my wife. We will build our future and the future of Troy together. Andromache, I can't make you love me but I do ask for your honor and fidelity. I want you to be my inspiration and my wisdom and I want you to be the mother to my heir and to Troy." "At that, he gently placed a purple flower in my hair and kissed me gently.

A young Shepard boy on the slopes of Ida had a dream one night. He was to judge the Queen of Heaven, The Patron of Wisdom, and Cypress herself. To say the war started over a golden apple and a Shepard boy is crazy, but to know Fate is to expect the unexpected. The youth called Paris chose unrequited lust. At dawn's first light, the Shepard kissed his wife good bye and went to his father's house.

"Father Do you believe in omens?" "What sort of omens." "I had the strangest dream last night, anyways; I think it would be fun to compete in the funeral games for the long lost prince Alexanderos." "Paris, there is something I have to tell you. Well how do I tell you this, you are Alexanderos." "Father he is dead and my name is Paris and I'm but a humble peasant." "Nineteen years ago, it was I who was mandated by your father the King, to kill you. The Oracle said that if the child had been allowed to live, Troy would fall. It is prophesized that you were an omen of war, but on the contrary, you have made a father proud and this was said so long ago, if anything were to happen, it already would have; you are a prince of Troy.

It was a fabulous day for the funeral games of Alexandros. "Hector, who was Alexandros? Was he some great grandfather of yours or something?" "He was my brother, Years and years ago, when I was only about five or six, my mother became pregnant. It is said that she dreamed of the fires of Hell on Earth. When the child who was named Alexanderos was born, Father gave him to a servant to sacrifice to appease the gods." "That's one of the saddest things I have heard, your poor mother, I could not even imagine loosing a child." "It was a long time ago Love, and the events and feast are fabulous."

As I sat next to Hecuba, I wanted to ask her how in the world she could go threw this every year and be reminded of her lost child. She had to be one of the strongest women I would ever meet. "Who is that archer boy, he's really good." At that moment, Hecuba looked like she had seen a ghost. "It can't be, he died nineteen years ago. Priam, who is that young man who just won the archery contest?" I do not know, but he is really good." Queen Hecuba put all thoughts of her lost child aside and excused herself. "Mother, they say everyone has a look-alike in life. He was just a young man who is a really good archer." "Nineteen years ago they took my brethren, the child and killed him because they said I had bore an evil omen, a flaming torch that would destroy Troy. What kind of mother or Queen, allows her guards to take her new born babe? I remember it like it was yesterday, it was supposed to be a joyous event, the birth of my second oldest child. Instead they took the babe and killed him so blind fate would not be fulfilled. My body was weak from birth and I could not protect my child as the midwife took him away. Sense then, every year Prim and I are reminded every year of beautiful Alexanderos." "Lady Hecuba, you must come quick, your presence is requested, to crown that archer boy who won who won the feat." As Hecuba excused her handmaid, we slowly made our way to the arena. Looking at the boy up close; there was something strangely familiar about him.

Priam crowned the boy and Hecuba kissed him on the cheek, "Young man, your father would be proud, I have never seen such skill. Are you a citizen of my military?" "No your majesty, I'm but a humble Shepard." "Young man, I insist that you join me at the feast tonight in honor of you and we can talk about a promising military career in your future."

That evening, a fabulous feast was held; King Priam greeted the boy Paris and made a toast to his honor. "Hector, there is something very familiar to that boy, don't you think? He looks a little like you, his gestures and everything." "They say everyone has a twin in life Andromache." "Paris, I must have you speak with my oldest, Hector. As I'm ageing, he has taken over as commander of the Trojan Military." "My Lord, I wish to speak with you in court in front of the high priest of Apollo tomorrow." "That will be arranged young Paris."

Even though the Shepard boy was dressed in a simple tunic, he carried himself as if he was royalty. Priam and Hector were expecting to talk military politics with Paris. "Your Majesty, I have requested the high priest's presence in the name of the God of Truth, Phoebus Apollo to confess to you that I'm your long lost son Alexandros."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Of Prophecy & Fate**

**Author's Note: Writing this chapter gave me the chills, I really tried to capture human emotion. Cassandra in this chapter represents woman's oppression throughout the ages and a lack of female voice in politics, if this makes any sense. Andromache represents the tragic melodramatic anti-Disney girl.**

**I worked really hard on this and I hope you enjoy, please review. **

**I would like to thank everyone, Especially Queen Arwen. Her passion and writing are an inspiration.**

**Enjoy-**

Paris's return was not the joyous family reunion it should've been, but more of an unwelcomed acceptance. Priam and Hecuba were overjoyed to have their son back but of all Hector's siblings, it was Cassandra who terrified me. She was normally a shy and quiet girl but her behavior was rather odd.

"I need to speak to my father and Hector now."

"Princess Cassandra, they are in counsel, I can't let you in to court."

"If you do not move, I will tell Father to decapitate you and mount your head on a golden plate."

"Cassandra Dear, you look like you saw the Angel of Hades."

"Hector, please you must listen to me, Paris will rune Troy, it will be worse than any plague. It will be a burned out ruin, only a shadow of a once proud city. I saw more terror, I saw your death, I saw the death of your yet to be born son. Oh Gods, I'm but a simple suppliant. This is a punishment far worse than death; I'm tormented because I refused the love of Phoebus so he punished me in this dark hour with sanity disguised as insanity. MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP, DEATH TO TROY, FATE MAKE IT STOP."

"Cassandra you need to get a hold of your self, there is no war, sister. Why don't we get you something soothing and warm to drink?"

"Father, you have to believe me, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP, DEATH TO TROY, FATE MAKE IT STOP."

"Cassandra, you will stop this hysteria now or I will have the guards restrain you and take you to the infirmary for your own well being."

"Hector, you have to believe me, they will kill the father and kill the father's son."

"Cassandra, who are they?"

"Restrain my daughter's body and take her to the infirmary."

"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP, DEATH TO TROY, FATE MAKE IT STOP."

"Hector, what happened in there? I heard Cassandra scream and saw the guards restraining her, I'm worried.

"Andromache, Cassandra is going to be ok, every once in awhile, she battles with insanity and has ever sense she was a child."

"She seems very sane to me, I must confess, I'm worried for her well being and about what she said. She has sworn herself as a bride of Apollo and as a priestess that makes her a holy woman. I'm not saying I believe all prophecies but she scared me."

"Love, she will be fine, come to bed dear one."

I could not sleep at all that night, Hector was fast a sleep, maybe it was a mistake but I had to make sure Cassandra was alright.

"Cassandra, is everything alright? I happened to be walking past the hall of court and saw your father's servants restraining you and then take you to the infirmary."

"Andromache, he came to me and loved me, but I refused his love and have since been tortured to not be believed, even if I know in my bones it is the truth. My father just becomes angry that I'm upsetting my mother and punishes me for what he says is hysteria. Do you remember that earth quake last spring? The thing was, I new about it a month before it happened. No one believed me when I told them and after it happened, no one ever remembered me saying any thing about it. It is almost haunting, to be tormented by Phoebus's blessing and yet be dammed."

"Do you know what will become of me?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Andromache, our fate is our destiny before we are even born. I'm ok really; I guess it is just the transition of having Paris back. I suppose I'm scared because he grew up a peasant and now has a small say in ruling a country. He abandoned his family, you know. His parents who raised him and a wife who loved him."

"I imagine that to Paris, the whole idea of find out he went from peasant to prince is almost miraculous. Well I bid you good night Dear Sister."

"A sleepless night Dear Wife?"

"I had hoped I did not wake you, I was just worried about your sister."

"My Dear, unfortunately or fortunately if you are my men, I'm a warrior and have learned to wake at the slightness noise. What are you up to today; I wanted to spend the afternoon with you if you are free?"

"I was just going to visit with your sisters and go to market with Cleis."

"I have to be in counsel this morning; I will see you this afternoon."

At times it was liberating to have Hector always so busy but often I felt like a widow.

"Hector, since it is a time of peace and The Sons of Atreus are determined on ruling one Greek world. I would view it wise to sent you and Paris to Sparta to make peace arrangements with Lord Menelaus. I also think it would be good for Paris to take on some diplomat work."

"Father could I not go with Helenus?"

"I think it would be good for Paris Alexanderos to become a name in world power."

"Father is royal blood not scared."

"Paris my son, you will make a very charming diplomat."

"I have fine libations and offerings for King Menelaus and Queen Helen."

"Father what did you say her name was?"

"Queen Helen, she is the daughter of Leda and Tynadareus. Desire is war and peace is worth its weight in eternity."

"Andromache, as much as it pains me to tell you, I have to leave for Sparta in two days time. It is very important to father that Paris and I go to work out public affairs."

"War, how long will you be gone?"

"No love, peace. Look at me, I do it for you, I do it for our country and for our future, I will be back in a month if all goes well."

A month would be an eternity with my love gone, he left at dawn, His boots no more at our door, and in that morning's bliss was Fate's cruel intentions. The beginning of the end of life's innocence and all that one holds precious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Temptation's Fatal Sin**

**Author's note:**

**First of all, I wanted to apologize for not updating in over a month. I know I'm not the fastest updater but I promise you I'm not going to abandon this. This chapter focuses on Helen pretty much. I really wanted to develop her character, weather you love her or hate her; she is a big catalyst in the Iliad. I have so much to cover and these first five chapters have focused a lot on character development rather on plot in my mind. It really should start to pick up shortly; I have some fabulous ideas. In this chapter I talk a lot on the curse of the house of Atreus. If you are unclear at all and want to know more about this, just go a head and email me and I will be more than happy to answer any questions. Enjoy and please review. **

She had the face of an angel yet I have never encountered a more deadly ego. She had stolen Paris's soul, or what little soul there was; fatal temptation was named Helen. Legend said she was the daughter of Queen Leda and Zeus, but when she was striped of her glory at the hand of Menelaus, she was no different than one of us, the suppliant women of Troy.

"King Menelaus, my father, good King Priam sends his blessings."

"How was your journey Princes of Troy?"

"Sweet seas My Lord, It was worth the journey to have Sparta as an ally."

"Wise words good Prince Hector, Son of Priam, well I'm sure you and your brother must be tired, we've a lot of negotiating to do tomorrow. Sleep well good Princes."

"Hector did you see her?"

"See Who?"

"I don't know who she was; she is neither human nor divine but her own entity."

"Paris, I bid you good night"

"My dearest Hermione, full of wonder with your eyes like stars, what did you do today?"

"Nurse was teaching me to sew and weave, Mommy I'm making something for you, it's a surprise though. Mommy, how come I never get to see you or Daddy, you only come to see me every other day?"

"Hermione dear, I love you more then you will ever know. Before you were born, I was very lonely; you gave me hope, a beautiful little girl with reddish blond hair and eyes as deep as the sea and the color of the sky, my dear you will never know how much you mean to me. Mommy never really saw her parents when she was little either. Your dear Aunt Clytemnestra practically raised me. Then she was married when I was only ten years old. Uncle Castor and Pollex died during a skirmish. Aunt Clytemnestra was married and your grandfather needed an heir for Sparta, so he married me to you dad. You love Sparta, your home, my home too and it is a very big task to keep Sparta as wonderful as it is. But my dear it is not the quantity of time your dad and I spend with you, but the quality. What say you if tomorrow just you and I go on a picnic?"

"Mommy I would love to, could we build sand castles and make daisy wreaths?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, good night my angel."

"Helen, you embarrassed me at the feast, you left my side."

"I was tired my Lord Menelaus and you are drunk, good night."

"Helen, we are not done talking about this, you were supposed to make me look good tonight, this was Sparta's chance to outshine Mycenae, and you left and made me look like a fool. Another thing Helen, I have yet to have an heir and you are growing old. You are already twenty-seven and I still don't have a son. If I do not have one soon I suppose I will have to kill you and take another bride.

"My Lord, I was just recently with child, with your son. I was about five months pregnant."

"Helen you are with child again?"

"No I lost it two weeks ago when you were in one of your drunken moods and you shoved me down the stairs and left with one of your concubines. You didn't even know. It was the dark black blood of a miscarriage. I almost died that night as well. In fact I think I did. How good it must feel for you to have the most beautiful woman in the world to break. I'm a ghost, I'm already dead. My hope is our daughter. Do you know that she asked why you were never there for her? I didn't have the heart to tell her that her father was more in to wine and concubines than his own beautiful daughter.

"Helen, I didn't know."

"Is that mock sensitivity in your voice? You are just a shadow of your older brother; don't touch me like you pretend to care. I'm nothing more to you than one of your beautiful possessions, every night you rape me, this marriage was forced by my father and your brother. One of the only good things about this marriage is that I was not forced to leave my childhood home and I still can see my sister fairly often."

"Helen, I'm not a bad man, I too have not had the easiest life, when I was only eight, I witnessed the execution of my mother. I saw her head severed in public for crimes of adultery on an ancient grudge upon the house of Atreus. For generations my family has fought for the crown of Mycenae. The curse even deceived my father's own brother into eating his own children; it is an ancient strife that even the gods have become board with. My childhood by no means was easy, but marriage has blessed me with the most beautiful woman in the world and a daughter I would kill for. Helen, what more do you want, I wash my hands of your guilt."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but notice you were crying, look at me, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine; you don't even know me, why do you care?"

"Because I have never seen an angel cry."

"My Lord just brought up horrible memories that are still fresh wounds."

"Well, I can't tell you I would understand marital problems because I have never been married, do you want to talk about it; by the way, my name is Paris."

"Helen."

"Mommy I hear voices, who are you talking to?"

"Love, what are you doing out of bed, let's get you something warm to drink and Mama will sing you a lullaby."

"Mommy, who is that?"

"He is just a friend, let's go to the land of lullabies and discover what sweet dreams are made of."

"She is beautiful; she looks just like her mother."

"Yes she is, her name is Hermione, and she is what keeps me going at times."

"Helen you are crying."

"I'm sorry, just looking at her at times is painful, I recently lost a child, Menelaus and I were in an argument and I was thrown the stairs, he didn't even know I was with child, I had provoked his anger. I can't get that night out of my head."

"He shoved you?"

"It was my fault for being a meddling, busybody wife."

"It is certainly not your fault."

"Paris, do you realize you just kissed me?"

"So I did."

"Who are you and why are you in Sparta?"

"Peace agreements with Troy."

"Peace agreements and do you realize you could get us both killed? I, I have to go.

"Good morning my darling, I have dismissed Nurse today because today belongs to just he two of us, you and me and I have an even bigger surprise. I found out last night that your cousins will be joining us. I know you haven't seen Iphiginia and Electra in a while."

"Dearest Aunt Helen, how have you been?"

"Oh Clytemnestra, Iphiginia is looking more and more like you when you were fifteen. My Dear, soon you will be married. Clytemnestra, have you thought of anyone for Iphiginia?"

"No that is up to her father, I rarely have a say in any of his affairs. I try to be the good wife, but it is hard to love a man whose thoughts are consumed with only scepter and state and neglects his wife and children. If our third is a son I feel like he will at least respect me for giving him an heir in a couple of months."

"Clytemnestra, I feel so trapped, it is a loveless marriage for me as well. The only thing beautiful out of it is pretty Hermione. What would you do if I told you I met someone, someone who could be my liberty? One of the Trojan Princes is quite taken with me, when I was with Paris, he made me feel loved and not just an object of lust. Sister, it is so lonely. I know if I leave with him, Menelaus would kill me and the god's only know the aftermath of my decision. If I leave, I'm not saying I will, but if I do, I need, as a sister, I need you to look after Hermione. I will not have her raised by a nurse."

"Helen this is insane, I know sometimes marriage has its challenges, but you can't be serious."

"I have never been more serious in my life, your whole life you have always been the good girl and has always done what was expected of you yet you are living a lie Clytemnestra. You are in a loveless marriage and in a sense you are a king's concubine just like me."

"Paris confessed his love for me, I'm torn, and if I stay my deepest, most depressed fears will kill my soul. The Prince has offered me freedom."

"Helen please, you can't be serious; if you leave this will give Agamemnon a perfect opportunity to declare war on Troy. Helen it isn't about you, Agamemnon has wanted control of Troy for years but if you leave, you will finally give him a reason.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: First of all, I would like to apologize in not updating for about two months, the writers block was tough but I worked threw it and really like what I wrote. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with my story. I'm trying to do the legend justice it is hard to follow the original myth. I wanted to really philosophize the meaning of what is a hero in this chapter and build the mood for the war on both sides. The Iliad left out the whole thing about Iphiginia and only briefly mentioned it in book 9 I believe. Euripides expanded on the legend by trying to capture the tragedy of Agamemnon by showing a more regretful side of him I tried to incorporate this by using both stories in my retelling of the tale, isn't that what folklore is all about? Enjoy the labor of my research and creativity and please review and express your thoughts. _

**Chapter 7: The Exile of Insanity **

It had been three months sense Hector had left. I kept counting the days until he returned to me. Hecuba and Priam welcomed their sons back with open arms. Then I saw her, she was spellbinding, it was if she was the sum of all my darkest uncertainties.

I didn't want to understand why Priam, who was usually a wise man called her Helen of Troy. I witnessed the painful but silent torment of Cassandra in all her sad despair. My husband had been almost hauntingly quiet that day. It wasn't until later that evening I apprehensively decided to break the silence and ask how the treaty in Sparta went.

"Andromache, there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about. My intentions for peace have succumbed to war." (He didn't say it was nothing to worry about which terrified me, he didn't say that everything would be alright in the end, all he said was that he loved his country to much to let war plague Mother Troy.) "Hector, I thought you said that the treaty was signed by your own hand." He looked at me with fear in his melancholy eyes. "Andromache, that woman you saw earlier, do not hate her, she is not the reason of this war, she is the Achaean's excuse for a war. For centuries the Achaean's have tried to gain access to the Dardanelle's. Paris said that he had to get her out of a bad situation and that she is nothing more than a refugee. After much thinking, I have decided that if I were to return her, it would be an instant death sentence for her and this would not stop the Achaean States from declaring war under Agamemnon." I looked at him with something beyond fear in my eyes. "You know you don't have to go threw with this." Hector was a natural talent when it came to reading peoples emotions, especially mine. Perhaps this is why he could relate to horses so well, because he believed that a good general could read the behavior of their horse as well as their men. Then he looked at me and said, "My Love, It is alright to be scared but don't cry for me. First of all, we have the advantage with the war on Holly Troy. I myself have never been threw a war but I assure you that I have had the finest military education the civilized world has to offer. Though this life is blessed with privilege, it also has civic curses. It is my job to protect the farmer and the merchant solider civilian, and you. Tomorrow morning Father and I will address the public and begin preparations. I will also have military officials sent to prepare our allies." He looked at me like the poster patriot that he was, but there was a glint of trepidation in his soul. "Hector; is this what I left Thebe for, a war? How long will it last, who will live and who will die." I was crying uncontrollably, our room and this scared haven seemed so surreal, like the dream before the nightmare.

I instinctively thought of my native Thebe; "Our Allies, you mean Thebe. Oh Hector, now if there is any time I have ever asked for anything, I need to go home, I need to make sure my family is safe."

"Andromache, I forbid that, it is not safe for a woman to be traveling during a time of war, if any thing ever happened to you I would never be able to forgive myself. Besides in two weeks your eldest brother Podes and your father will be coming to discuss arrangements." At that point I cut him off. "Stop, why can't you just say it, my father and my brother will be coming to receive their death sentence." Hector held my face in his hands and said; "Andromache, let us rest and not think about what parallels may come in life and just live for the moment." With that he tenderly kissed me good night.

Morning's bliss smiled like a gentle infant, one still innocent, one still naive to the parallels of war. It was a beautiful autumn day; one would never guess a massacre would soon occur. Life was almost normal. The children were on the beaches looking for treasures and their mothers were at market. Hector was sitting at his study preparing his speech. A giant crowd had gathered to hear my husband address his nation.

"People of Troy, humble farmer and Shepard, slave and citizen; in a few days time the Achaean nations will be upon us, they have united under Agamemnon, the king of kings.

I ask you, why do we fight, Are we men of virtue, or are we the humble citizen soldier just trying to serve our country and preserve our independent culture and history and not become a colony to Hellas. I ask you, what is a hero, is it the men who die in battle, the winners of the war or a father just trying to protect his family so in the end he can go back to his civilian life. It pains me to tell my forefather's country, my country that we have to prepare for war. Some of you may view this as your opportunity to become heroes, the real hero is the man who does not think twice about rescuing his brother in arms, his fellow caviler, the man who puts his own life in danger. In war, there are no winners, only losers. War is a loss but a necessity. It insures peace. Tonight, citizens of Troy, I ask you to go home to your families and have that last supper and time with your wives. Tomorrow brings a new day."

Silence, it was one of those moments when the world stops. When ten seconds can feel like ten hours. Nobody moved and nobody breathed, the world was heavy with anticipation. The next morning Hector and I stood hand and hand, husband and wife, monarchs of a country on the brink of war, on the beach; a beach which in the very near future would become wet and stained by the crimson color of human blood, pain and uncertainty the anitserinity, time stood still, it was the goodwill before the storm.

Somewhere else in a moment of time, a man who had everything, worried about the fate of his family, his two young daughters and infant son; but they were not enough to satisfy his thirst for war. Agamemnon was told that the Goddess Artemis demanded the blood sacrifice of his own seed because Artemis Moon favored sacred Troy. "We must send for her Agamemnon, there is no other way. I will send a messenger to tell your wife that Iphiginia is to be the bride of Achilles and Mycenae and Phthia will be united" said Calchas. "Calchas, my daughter is innocent, I'm sure we could just take the land passage, we don't need to sail."

"Agamemnon, the mob is already restless; travel by land would take far too long. As your advisor, it is my job to tell you that you face mutiny by the crowd if you do not apse the goddess.

(BACK IN MYCEANE)

"Iphiginia, I have great news from your father, you are to be married to Achilles before he leaves for the war. I will send you and a handmaiden to the famous port."

"Mother, but what of my siblings, and dear Hermione? I can't leave you in a time of war to go off to a far off kingdom."

"Iphiginia, your father's cousin Aegisthus has graciously offered his counsel in governing. Go up and pack and I will be up in a few minutes."

Aegisthus was a shrewd man who was bent on possessing the Mycenaean thrown. With Agamemnon gone, Clytemnestra was vulnerable. "She will be mine, as will Mycenae and with Agamemnon and Iphiginia gone what's to stop me from avenging my father." Aegisthus looked at his guard whom seemed slightly worried. "What about Orestes, or for even that matter, Menelaus."

Prince Aegisthus smugly sipped his wine and gave a cruel smile, "Orestes is not even a month old and will be sent away for the dear boy's protection, make sure he never returns, Menelaus is chasing a woman who doesn't even love him and Agamemnon is sacrificing his daughter in the name of war. I have nothing to worry about.

The next morning, Iphiginia arrived at the Achaean camp. "Father, I have missed you, you look so tired with thoughts of this war on your mind. I remember when I was a child, you would let me ride on your favorite horse and you would play with me as a child. But I hear I'm to be married in a political marriage to Lord Achilles."

"Iphiginia, go ready yourself for tonight's celebration where on this eve, you will make a happy bride and good wife, a servant to your country. She walks away so naively like the child she is. Calchas, I can not do the bloody deed. I held her when she was a babe. She is my child, my humanity, my innocence."

That night, Iphiginia was walked by her father to the Elysium Fields, She protested loudly at first but in the end, she willingly did it for her country. The child that represented what was left of Agamemnon's innocence became the bride of Hades. Her father watched in shame as Calchas smoothly slit her pure throat and collected the bold for Artemis Moon. War has no reason or logic. It is only tragedy. Who are the heroes? They are the average Shepard from the hills of Troy and the child like bride from Mycenae. In war there are no parallels or even planes, only the exile of insanity.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Space vs. Time**

_I want to apologies in the delay in updating but a lot has happened in my life. I have moved and started a new job, talk about crazy. I also really struggled with this chapter and am interested in what kind of feedback you give it. Also, let me know if there is anything you want me to cover and I will see what I can do to work it in. I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and have put me on their favorites list; you don't know how much the support keeps me going. I will try and update sooner now that life has settled down a little bit. _

It was not that I didn't care about the war; it was seeing my husband distraught that bothered me. Usually every night he would come home distraught and his brilliant mind was still combating the fires of warfare. Tonight was different though, he looked like he had seen a ghost. "Do you want to tell me what happened out there? Even if you don't, I can see it written all over your face, do honestly think if you told me everything was ok, that I would believe you. Hector, I want you to know that I love you with every breath that I take and cell in my being"

"Look Andromache, I don't mean to be short with you but do you know what it like watching a man die who depended on you to bring him home safe to his wife and children? Yesterday I was talking to one of my lieutenants, who during times of peace worked as a merchant. I had the chance, no, the opportunity to talk to him about his life. He was the father of three children and was a native to Troy; he loved his country and was proud to serve for me. He was perhaps a little younger than me, perhaps Paris's age. Tonight was his little son's tenth birthday." Hector looked at me fiercely, one of those looks which comes naturally and must be cultivated by a military career. "I delivered his broken body to his widow. His children were upstairs waiting for their papa to come home, but he never would. Andromache, as much as I have tried to desensitize myself to war and the emotional loss, I have failed, the loss of my men affects me more so then in number. How many other fathers, husbands or brothers will not come home to their families because of "My War.?"

"Hector, first of all, you did not slaughter their father, secondly, I feel so helpless in this war while day and night you go out there. You have no idea how much I worry about you.

"Cleis drew a bath for you, I heard we won today and the Achaeans were hard pressed." He looked at me with sorrowful eyes as the dim light of the candles reflected his inner thoughts.

"Andromache, the perils of war render my conscience. I had the opportunity to talk to one of my lieutenants today before the skirmish. He said he was a native to Troy and had been so honored to serve for Troy. I learned that he was a merchant in times of peace. He had a young wife and three children. He told me it was his ten year old son's birthday. Tonight, a young boy's father would not be coming home for his birthday, tonight a widow morns for the loss of her love. I feel guilty and partially responsible for his death. Tonight, it was I, not some letter on the door that delivered his body to his family. His children watched from upstairs with heavy hearts for a father who not be coming home. I would love to tell you that I have become desensitized to the horror of war, but perhaps my weakness is that I haven't. I can't get the looks of his children out of my heart's soul." In a small voice I asked, "What was his name?"

"His name was Evander."

"I'm sorry, Hector you are only one man, it was fate and it could not be helped."

The next morning, Hector rose before the sun and I woke up alone and cold.

"Good morning Andromache, I brought you sweet tea, bread and fruit. Hurry up so I can dress you for the day."

"Cleis, I thought a lot about what you said, about support, I thought about Evader, I thought about my Hector, How well do we really know Troy and it's people. Every once in a while I slap a smile on my face and wave at the public who is out there every day dieing in the name of devotion." Cleis looked at me strangely, "Who is Evander? And, you are sounding more and more like Lord Hector."

"Cleis, I'm tired of sitting and sewing and thinking of war. I want to ware something plain, no jewelry, just simple. Follow me, we are going to get out of this restless chamber and go to the south end of the city.

Evander's house was very modest; his widow was the one who answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Is this Evander's residence and are you his widow Olivia? My husband fought along side your husband and we are very, very sorry about what happened. I prepared a basket for your husband's wake."

"Thank you, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, who is your husband?"

"My husband was just a friend of your husband's."

"You look very familiar, I must have seen you at market or something, can I offer you some tea or wine?"

"Tea, please."

""Mom who are you talking to?"

I will always remember that moment; I had the gift to make a child smile.

"You're Majesty."

"Linus, good heavens, you will have to excuse my ten year old."

"No, he is correct, I am Princess Andromache. I just wanted to come without any guards, or an entourage. Hector and I are terribly sorry about what has happened. Your husband was the citizen we admire, we would love if you and your family could join us for dinner tonight for the wake, it is the least we can do. "

"It is not like we can refuse you, your majesty, that would be disrespectful but I'm just not in the mood to leave my house, plus I have nothing appropriate to wear and no time to sew anything fancy."

"No, it's fine; it will just be my husband and I. Hector dearly respected Evander, they fought together, for a common cause, sweet freedom, would you please come, I will send a servant to pick you up around dusk. Hector and I would be honored."

It was a little before dark before I arrived, I had sent Cleis to prepare dinner. I wanted it to be a small, but an event worth remerging.

"How was your day Hector?"

"My dear, no good can ever come of war."

"I'm having Olivia and her children over for dinner tonight."

"Olivia, Evander's widow?"

"You said that I was not involved enough with the happenings of the war, I know you felt a personal gilt for the loss of her husband, so I thought that this would be a nice closure for her and the children." It was at that point that I cried all the tears that I had been holding on to, I had tried my hardest to be brave for my husband, but he misunderstood it as foolish pride.

"Andromache, I want you to know that in my eyes you are a an angel of mercy, It is not the acts of honor according to war that make war great but the everyday people and how the blueblood and the commoner can become friends and confidants in times of despair. I'm so proud of you."

The evening past to fast, it was one of the last times I can remember being that happy. The hours flew by in a phenomenon of space vs. time. Olivia's family and Hector and I laughed like we were old friends. The Achaeans called my husband Man Slaughtering Hector; The Trojans called him pride of a nation torn by war, The Tamer of horses. The little boy looked up at my husband and saw the people's hero.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 My All and Everything After**

_Dear audience, I'm sorry I haven taken a four month break but I had major block. I can see the whole story in my head, but somehow it is harder to put it on paper, to say just the right words. _

_I would love to know what you think, if you have any ideas you want to see added in, it might help me post faster. A special thanks for all who have stuck with this and have been constant reviewers and have been patient with my delays in posting. Enjoy_

In my age of innocence when I was but a child, I used to think that there was one defining moment in a person's life that that would validate their whole existence. As far as I could tell, mine was to be Hector's stability and the figurehead to a country at war.

"Must you leave me again today; if it wasn't for the war what else could you be doing with your life?" I said as I helped my husband with his armor,

"Well my dear, this war can't last forever. The good news is as that the god's have been favoring fair Troy and after this, hopefully I could retire from my military career and focus on civic duties, spend time breading and training champion horses and spending more time creating a family and an eternity with my beautiful wife."

"What about Paris, he seems to be spending a lot of time with his beautiful concubine."

"Andromache, I wish you would make peace with Helen. She is nothing more then a pawn for the Achaeans and not the reason for this war. Wars are a political machine of control."

"Hector, if you had only been in the woman's quarters yesterday, she blames me, she hates me, she is jealous of me, yet I'm plain and she is unhumanly beautiful. I try to be civil but she makes it very hard. It makes me sick how she goes around saying that this war is not her fault, but inside she smiles from all the attention. She finds it very romantic that Menelaus came all this way after her and yet she is unobtainable to him. And your dear brother Paris spends his time locked up in the lap of luxury while I worry myself sick every day over you. It is true Diphobeus may lust after her, but at least he is out there on the ranks with his country.

"Andromache, I will hear no more of this, do not worry and for the sake of me and my family, make peace with Helen."

It's not that I hadn't thought about what my husband said, perhaps Helen was just an excuse for the war, but I could not help but feel a little bit of resentment towards her.

"Good afternoon Andromache."

She spoke to me, the war had a voice and it was calling my name. I was in the prescience of Queen Hecuba, who favored Helen because of her unresolved guilt over the abandonment of Paris so I had no choice but to acknowledge Helen, though I wish then that I had had the power to express my mind.

"Helen"

"Have you been visiting the quaint lately?"

Hecuba looked confused by Helen's comment but I knew exactly what she meant.

"Andromache's been gracing the peasantry with her presence. Last month one of my maids saw her socializing with some common wench with only a handmaid as her escort. It is not proper for a woman, especially a woman with her status to be out alone."

"Helen, I never thought I had to explain my business to you. If you must know, I did it for Hector and my country."

"Andromache dear, you shouldn't be out alone."

"Paris was telling me that Achilles, the so called champion of the Achaeans views this whole war as a joke. He came there to be in the search of the shadow of greatness. Instead of uniting with the Achaean army, he has decided to take his Myrmidons and attack Troy's allies to prove to Agamemnon that he is the better leader."

"What do you mean, Troy's allies, Hector never said anything about Troy's allies being attacked." All I could think about was my family and Thebe. My father still had not arrived and it had been three months. I hadn't worried too much about my father until now. I felt that by leaving Thebe almost four years ago, I had been responsible for Achilles' attacks on Thebe. I hadn't seen Hector in about two weeks. Every night he had been out in the stockade with his army in angst over the recent attacks in the night. I thought it was funny when Hector returned late in the evening. He looked tired and exhausted and looked like the shell of a man who had succumbed to the sum of his darkest fears.

"Hector, who is Achilles?" Suddenly my husband broke down, I had never seen him but that night I saw a man who had been taught that men don't cry form a very early age, break down in front of me.

He took my hand, he pulled me close and just stood there rocking me back in forth in almost a trance like state.

"Andromache, I'm so sorry I have failed you."

"What do you mean fail me, Hector, you are out there everyday, you exhaust yourself in long counsels with you father and his advisors, please don't think I being needy, because I'm not." He put his hand over my mouth, we were alone in our chambers for a reason, Hector was trying to avoid telling me at all costs that my Thebe was taken and torched by Achilles. A man that would become so hated by me, a man that would take away everything dear to me, a man who had Hades soul.

The next couple of days Hector would not fight, He stayed with me, he comforted me.

"Andromache, I must get back to the camp, Helenus has done a great favor for me by covering these last couple of days."

In the shadows of my intimate sadness, I could remember holding my father holding me at the age of eight on his favorite war horse. I remembered my brothers who were my first friends, I had always thought we would burry our parents together, but it was not so. I remembered Thebe, a small beautiful country with beautiful gardens. I remembered in my dreams when I was someone more than I was and my brothers were the captains of my team and I was commander of our imaginary sea. "Hector, you can't leave me, you are my world, you are my husband, my goodly brothers, my mother and father, you are my everything."


End file.
